


The Maladies of Sherlock Holmes

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Sherlock Headcanons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Sick Sherlock, Soft Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As could be expected, Sherlock is a difficult patient. However, John finds a surprising way to get him to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maladies of Sherlock Holmes

John really loves the early seasons of The Big Bang Theory, Sherlock hates all of it with the passion of thousand Spartan warriors. Once when Sherlock got sick and was being difficult, John sang him Soft Kitty. 

He expected Sherlock to demand that he stops, but he curled up in a ball under the blankets instead and demanded that John keeps singing, because “your singing voice doesn’t sound completely off key”.

Unfortunately, John at that time didn’t really know that many lyrics, so he ended up humming through most of We Will Rock You and several Christmas carols. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind though, seeing as he seemed to have fallen asleep with a happy smile on his face in the middle of it all. 

Since then John has learned the lyrics to most of Franks Sinatra, Beatles and Ramstein songs.


End file.
